Mending An Icy Break
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: It's hard getting to know someone you've lived with for years, but always been isolated from. It gets even more complicated if you throw a whole array of new feelings into the mix. Sometimes it takes some real effort to heal. [Elsa/Anna]
1. Chapter One: Teary Eyes

**Word from the author:** So let us get started off with my very first Frozen fic! Just to get this out of the way, the story will be rated M for later chapters and is Elsanna (Elsa/Anna). If you're _not into that kind of story_ I'd suggest not reading the goings on here. It should also be obvious that I do not own the rights to the series or any characters associated with it – that honour goes to Disney.

This first chapter is a bit of downer until the end. Seriously, I love you Anna, I don't mean to be so awful. ;-;

* * *

_**-Mending An Icy Break**__-  
Chapter 1_

* * *

_It was snowing beautiful today_, Anna thought, as she watched the white flakes flutter down and blanket the gardens outside the window. The auburn haired girl sat quietly – very uncharacteristic of her – and simply watched the dance of the icy crystals. Natural snow fell differently, she mused, as she watched the lack of uniformity and the variety in shape and size of the white specks.

Thumbing the lace on the edges of her dark emerald winter dress, the girl's aquamarine eyes fixated on the frosted glass in front of her, while she sat on the cushions of the antique chesterfield. It was snowy winter days like these that she found herself most bored; normally she'd be outside, running around the cobblestone streets or crowded docks, admiring the stands and buying random things, but there was no one outside. There was barely anyone moving around the expanses of the massive castle either. It seemed empty. _Cold_.

Anna turned her head away from the window, shifting her attention back into the room, and looking at the decorative plum coloured rug on the floor, which was embroidered with gold stitching and looked quite expensive. She remembered being scolded once for having spilled a drink on it; she was told it was imported, from overseas, and extremely difficult to replace. The young woman wrinkled her nose, focusing, trying to remember who scolded her that day many years ago.

_Her mother_, _perhaps_? _Father_? _Or was it a servant_? She couldn't remember. She remembered strange things from her childhood, like the hours she spent in the gallery, admiring and talking to the paintings – they were her friends, after all. But she couldn't remember important things, like the colour of her father's hair, or the soft freckles that adorned her mother's cheeks. She often found herself staring at the painting of her beloved parents, forcing herself to memorize every detail of their face, every contour, blemish and mark.

Yet, the moment she turned away she'd find herself second-guessing what she had remembered, making her question herself. Biting her lower lip, Anna squeezed her hands into fists, tightening until her knuckles blanched. She hated thinking that she was forgetting them, that she was letting them go, losing them. _Why did she have to feel so lonely on days like these_?

She whipped her head back around, looking back out the massive window, and trying to focus on the snow again. _The snow_, it was so beautiful when it fell gently like this, on a mild day like today. It wasn't nearly as cold as the young princess felt, she knew that, but she still brought her hands up to her upper arms, wrapping herself into a comforting hug, and rubbing for warmth. She desperately wanted to have someone to talk to, anyone, she hated being alone. There was an unmistakable tightness in her chest, reminding her of that unwelcomed feeling, of loneliness and desperation. This feeling had gotten her into trouble before.

"No, not again," She breathed softly, "I'm happy now. I'm not alone." She reminded, closing her eyes, and trying to focus her thoughts on something other than the crippling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shifted, drawing her knees up to her chest, leaning into her seat. She hated to admit it, but sometimes this loneliness crept up on her, and made her feel so helpless. She had to remind herself, like a mantra, to not rush into the closest open set of arms. _Not again_.

The faint sound of footsteps passed outside the closed door, the sound echoing through the halls, and it comforted Anna. She couldn't quite explain it, but just knowing that there was someone else here consoled her, as she relaxed her muscles and loosened up. She hadn't realized how tense she'd been. Her wide eyes turned to the wooden grandfather clock on the far side of the room, noting the time. She smiled faintly, realizing that Elsa had been in her meeting for over an hour, and her older sister couldn't handle being in a room with strange people for much longer than that.

_Soon she wouldn't be alone_.

The young girl then scolded herself, knowing it was selfish to think this way, relishing in the fact her sister was still uncomfortable (and perhaps fearful) around people. She looked down at her knees and began fiddling with the lace again. She couldn't begin to understand what that was like, what that fear must do to her sister, and how powerless she was to help.

"I love her," Anna commented quietly, as if to argue with the thoughts in her head, "she knows that. And I'll make sure she's safe." The auburn princess smiled a bit, the corners of her mouth curling up. Elsa had to be one of her most favorite people, the one she'd willingly and knowingly risked her life for – a number of times. Maybe they were desperate acts from a desperate girl, who missed her big sister and longed to connect to her. But still, she loved her older sibling, and right now she wanted her company.

Years of staring at and knocking at her sister's bedroom door, receiving no reply at times, built up a feeling of anguish and distress in an adolescent Anna. She couldn't understand why she'd so abruptly been shut out; she spent so much time reviewing the memories of her sister, trying to pin-point when and what she'd done wrong, so she could know what to apologize for. _Maybe then Elsa would forgive her, and they could play again_.

Many times this would end in tears, as a helpless Anna would sob brokenly, feeling lost. She missed her big sister, and her parents, who seemed to be the only people Elsa would allow into her bedroom.

A number of times, even though she was told not to, Anna would sneak up to Elsa's door and press her ear to the wood. She'd listen, trying to hear voices behind the timber, and a few times she'd hear muffled screams, shouting and sobbing. This scared and confused her, often sending her running back to the safety of her own room, to crawl under the covers of her blankets to cry. The young girl would cry silently into her pillow, never understanding **why **she was shedding so many tears.

"I don't have to cry anymore," Anna murmured, sniffling and rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand, not having noticed her eyes had watered, "she's not shutting me out anymore." Sniffling a few more times, and wiping furiously at her eyes, Anna suddenly stood. She wasn't having any more of this, and she forced a confident smile to spread across her lips, inhaling deeply and holding onto it. When she felt like her lungs would burst she breathed, exhaling deeply and stretching. She turned around and faced out the window once more, the snow still falling, reminding her of someone.

"I'll go see her instead!" Anna exclaimed, a little louder than she'd intended, making herself stiffen up and then laugh. Turning on her heel, she strode towards the door, reaching for the handle just as the door was pushed open. "Eep!" She jumped back, eyes widening as she stared.

"Anna?" A soft familiar voice spoke. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Anna blinked dumbly for a moment, taking a moment to register, as a cold hand touched her forearm. "Anna?" The auburn girl shook her head, clearing it, before smiling.

"Elsa!" She chirruped, seeing her sister before her, worried blue eyes on her face. The expression made Anna blink. "Huh? What? Oh! No, you didn't!" She assured, placing her hand over Elsa's, holding it in place. "I was actually coming to see you…save you from the boring assembly."

Elsa continued to stare at her younger sister, her icy gaze falling on Anna's own more summery one. The look confused the princess, and she cocked her head to the side slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked, blinking. Elsa simply extended her hand, wordlessly, and tentatively cupped Anna's left cheek.

"Have you been crying? Your eyes look a little red," The queen spoke softly, her normally stoic demeanor breaking as her emotions leaked through, "are you alright? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Anna felt her cheeks warm at her sister's delicate touch, leaning gently into it, still overwhelmed whenever she received physical contact from the blonde.

"N-No, nothing happened," The auburn girl replied sheepishly, staring back at her sister, watching as the blonde's eyes scanned her disbelievingly, "I guess I just sort of had a moment?" She answered, biting the inside of her cheek, realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

"A moment," Elsa parroted while giving her sister a look, Anna knew it, "and what was this moment about?"

"Nothing, really," Anna lied, "I was just feeling lonely, I guess." A twinge of guilt squeezed at the queen's heart, and a flash of culpability could be seen in her eyes. It did not go unnoticed by the younger, who quickly shook her head against her sister's palm. "Oh, no, Elsa I mean–! I was just…thinking… and I upset myself! Th-that's all!" Elsa watched her sister for a moment, using the hand that was placed on Anna's forearm to grip it, lurching her sister forwards and enveloping her in a hug.

"Anna…" She murmured softly, sliding one arm around her sister's waist, resting the hand on the small of her back, while the other went around her back and rested on her shoulder blade. "If you ever feel lonely…just…come see me, alright?" Anna had been stiff at first, clearly not used to being embraced so lovingly by the queen, which Elsa did pick up on, only leading her to squeeze gently and turn her head to face away. She rested her chin on Anna's shoulder, taking in her sister's warmth, while trying not to become upset.

"E-Elsa…it's okay, really…" Anna replied, sliding her arms around Elsa's waist, and resting them on her back; she had hugged her sister a few times now, since they returned to Arendelle together, but she still felt herself being taken aback each time they embraced. It wasn't bad, but it felt new, and unexplored. Gingerly, Anna rubbed the open palms of her hands against Elsa's back, both to sooth her elder sister and in an attempt to get a feel for the hug. She liked hugging Elsa, but it felt foreign, and she wanted to grow accustomed to it.

"You promise me, Anna," Elsa breathed softly; Anna could hear the hurt in her voice, and it made her want to comfort her sister all the more, "you promise me you'll come to me if you're lonely." Anna gave a small nod and pressed her hands firmly into Elsa's back, pushing their torsos closer together.

"I promise…," She breathed softly, "Elsa…" She pressed her cheek to her sister's hair; it felt soft and silky, but unmistakably cold. Not a bad cold, mind you, but more like her sister had just come from a brisk walk outside. In fact, Elsa felt cool to the touch in general, but that never seemed to bother Anna.

The queen couldn't help the small smile that curved her rosy lips; she loved her sister, and wanted nothing but happiness for her. But more than that, she wanted to give her sister happiness, and she wanted to hold and coddle her…to make up for years of neglect. She treasured Anna, the only one who never gave up on her, who was always there; the sister that knocked on her door every day, that talked to her through the barrier, and who raced headfirst into an eternal winter to bring her home; the same sister who sacrificed herself to save her. That was Anna, always so selfless, honest and sweet.

Elsa closed her eyes and squeezed back when she felt her younger sister do so, wanting to hold onto her as long as she could; this warmth, that she felt, came from another person…another person who loved her, cherished her, and did not fear her; a person that meant the world to her. Unlike Anna, who only felt Elsa's embrace to be foreign, the ice queen felt all to be. She wasn't used to simple things, like hands on the shoulder, the tussling of hair, or the presence of another leaning into you. And, for the most part, she didn't care for those feelings from others. That was, of course, except for her sister.

"I love you, Anna," The queen murmured, a bit intoxicated by the warm embrace; she hadn't fully realized that the words had escaped her until Anna replied softly.

"I love you too, Elsa." It was the honest truth, she did love her sister, terribly so. She found that, even as a young woman, she was desperate for her sister's attention. She chalked it up to the years they spent apart, and the yearning and the longing that came with it.

Soon realizing they had held the hug for well over two minutes, the girls separated, nearly at the same exact moment. They stood there, in silence, gazes locked before they laughed. It was a nice laugh, a shared one, which felt bubbly and warm.

Anna was the first to take action following the laughter, reaching down to clasp her sister's hands, and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Thank-you Elsa, I do feel better now," She said in earnest, with a sweet smile. Elsa felt her chest warm, a sensation that quickly spread through her body, although it manifested itself differently. It began to snow, lightly, as gentle dance of elegance and beauty. The snowflakes fluttered down, touching to the floor, and quickly melting away. It wasn't a powerful snow, just a light one, which looked stunning.

The princess tilted her head up, smiling. "Oh, doing the magic, I see." She quipped, looking back to her sister, who laughed again.

"You know I can't always help it," Elsa countered, looking up and causing the flurry to suddenly stop, "there, better?"

"I don't mind the snow, I like it," Anna assured, "I've always liked the snow." Elsa smiled, leaning forward to give her sister a small peck on the cheek.

"I know." Anna felt her face burn, a rosy tint staining her freckled skin, as she looked away shyly. Elsa smiled at her younger sister, who always had the cutest mannerisms, before tugging on their joined hands. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Anna nodded her head as the queen released one of her hands, letting Elsa guide her forward by their now entwined fingers.


	2. Chapter Two: Rosy Cheeks

**A/N**: And here we are with chapter two. It's rolling, ideas are scripted, and I'm working on this one for sure! I had another idea for another multi-chapter Elsanna fic that'd feature prominent OCs, but I wasn't sure what everyone's take on that'd be. I actively avoid pairing OCs with canon characters, so my creating of another story with OCs wouldn't effect the canon characters in any way - if what I'm saying makes sense. Maybe I'm babbling. ANYWAY, should I post another multi-chapter fic that has OCs but is still Elsanna? Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

**Mending An Icy Break**  
- Chapter 2 –

* * *

Their middag repast was rather enjoyable, Anna had to admit. It had been a while since the two had shared a meal together without anyone else present, and although they were at either end of a rather massive oak table, it was still just the two of them in the room.

"Are you even tasting your food?" Elsa asked suddenly, without raising her eyes from her plate, tentatively prodding a sliced piece of smoked salmon with her fork.

The younger sister hadn't even noticed how _enthusiastically_ she was wolfing down her food; she'd gobbled nearly half her plate's worth in a matter of minutes, with a few stray pieces of food clinging to the corners of her mouth. Her table etiquette was something to be feared.

"Oh–aha, yeah…sorry." Anna replied, having swallowed a generous mouthful. She wasn't used to dining with her sister, seeing as Elsa always ate her meals in her bedroom, and Anna with supervision in the main dining hall – several servants were always present, tending to her every need, and even so much as wiping her mouth between forkfuls. Her parents ate with her on occasion as well, and it was at those times Anna tried her hardest to eat with the grace and dignity befitting a young princess, but those instances were few and far apart.

Elsa's laugh broke the silence, and Anna's ears rang with the sound of it, making her cheeks tint rosy. She knew that laughter was directed at her, and yet, instead of blushing out of embarrassment she had flushed because her sister's laugh was so beautiful. It had been a long time since she'd heard her sister's laugh, and having it once again invade her ears was a welcomed sound.

"It's not very proper of you to laugh, you know," Anna admonished, "you're lucky to have me as a dinner guest." She assured, wiping her mouth with her napkin, and turning her nose up. Elsa's laughter was muffled against her hand as she smiled, giving her sister a small nod in understanding.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners?" She teased, her own cheeks rosy, perhaps from the warmth of the situation. "My apologies, Princess Anna." She bowed her head in an apologetic gesture, and the redhead grinned widely.

"Apology accepted." She replied quickly, turning her attention back down to her plate, and making quick work devouring the remaining vegetables and buttered bread.

Elsa, on the other side of the table, ate with the utmost poise and propriety. She stabbed individual cuts of salmon, raising the meat to her lips and delicately removing it from the fork with her teeth. Anna flicked her eyes to her sister and watched for a moment, mesmerized. She'd never seen someone eat so…beautifully. But then again, Anna mused, Elsa did everything beautifully. It was as though her sister lacked the capacity to be clumsy and undignified.

She, on the other hand, was about as clumsy as they come.

Elsa felt the familiar stare of eyes on her, hesitantly looking up through her lashes at her younger sister, catching her gaze unintentionally and quickly returning her eyes to the task at hand. "You're staring, Anna," She pointed out, cutting a few more even slices of her smoked meat, "do you mean to be?" Anna blinked again and then turned her eyes down to her own plate.

"No, sorry..." The princess answered quickly, prodding a few crumbs on her plate with her fork. Silence befell the room as both girls stared down at the beautifully handcrafted plates before them – Anna's empty and Elsa's half finished.

"Are you full?" Elsa asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She seemed to be doting on her sister quite a bit these days. Anna puffed her freckled cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about my eating," The redhead quipped quickly, "I'm pretty good at it. If I was hungry I'd eat more." Elsa fingers twitched against the cutlery she was holding and Anna bit the inside of her cheek, realizing how sharp that response was.

"Yes, you're right," Elsa forced a laugh, "I shouldn't be treating you like a child." Anna's heart sank. Part of her enjoyed the way her sister worried over her, but at the same time she wanted Elsa to treat her like a young woman. She wanted the queen to know that she was capable, that she didn't need looking after – she was, after all, eighteen years old!

"No, Elsa…, I'm sorry," The strawberry blonde gave her elder sister a small smile, "I'm just being grumpy today, I guess." She laughed. "I could eat a little more; some carrots, maybe?" Elsa blinked, turning her eyes to the large decorative metallic bowl that was steaming with still hot diced carrots. She smiled, wondering if Anna had picked those because they were within arm's reach for her.

"Alright, here," The queen set her cutlery down and reached for the lid, lifting it off and grasping the handle of the serving spoon. Taking it in her hand she scooped up a generous amount of carrots and turned, seeing Anna having already extended her plate, holding it out expectantly. With a small laugh she poured the carrots onto Anna's well-cleaned plate and set the serving spoon back into the pot, lidding it. "Will you be having dessert also?" Elsa asked, sitting back down and taking her fork and knife in hand once more. Anna stared down at the small pile of carrots on her plate for a moment before looking to Elsa.

"Mhmm, of course!" She assured with a quick nod, "you can't really conclude a meal without dessert." The queen laughed again.

"Of course not."

The remainder of their meal went by rather smoothly. Once they had both finished their plates Elsa called one of the waiters over, who snapped his fingers, and was followed by several underlings who made quick work removing the dishes and uneaten food.

Dessert passed much like the meal: quickly, smoothly and with laughter bubbling between the two sisters. Anna had missed eating with Elsa; spending years apart from her made her realize how much she missed the little things, like this. She missed the conversations, the company, that witty banter between them; she missed the way Elsa shamed her with her mastery of table etiquette, the way her sister would cover her mouth when she laughed, and even the way she'd slice her food into perfect little divisions that she ate one by one. _Always so proper_.

All in all, Anna was very happy to be able to spend a meal alone with Elsa like this. It was uncommon, not because of the years Elsa ate alone, but because they would normally have awaiting servants lining the wall near the kitchen doors. It was by the queen's request that they wait in the kitchen rather than outside it, giving her sister and herself at least the illusion of privacy.

Following their meal Elsa escorted Anna out of the dining hall, the two sister talking – Anna boisterously with hand gestures and facial expressions, and Elsa reserved and soft spoken – which filled the castle as their voices echoed and reverberated off the high ceilings.

"And then Sven drove the sled right into the tree, boy Kristoff wasn't happy!" Anna laughed, pulling Elsa closer as they walked, their arms entwined. The queen laughed softly and smiled.

"Does he need to get it repaired?" She asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, he said the worst thing was that the lamp broke, but he bought a replacement at Oaken's Trading Post." Anna wrinkled her nose. "After having a disagreement on the price, which almost ended with him getting thrown out, _again_." Elsa squeezed her grip on Anna's arm and smiled.

"Well he certainly is, hmm, feisty?" She suggested, laughing. "You sure know how to pick them." Anna blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I make good friends." Elsa turned to Anna, a bit confused.

"Friends?" She asked. Anna tucked her hair behind her left ear with her free hand and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah…_uhm_, well, I sort of–uhm, broke it off. I mean, we were never _technically_ seeing each other, and I…I dunno, sort of figured I was rushing into things…_again_. Kristoff understands. He said we can just see where things go–i-if they go, I mean. He's happy being friends too." Anna blushed, wondering why her cheeks felt so hot. She was only saying the truth, and yet admitting it to Elsa felt strange; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh." Elsa hummed, nodding a bit. In a way this made her happy – she could spend more time with Anna then, and not feel guilty for keeping her from seeing Kristoff. All of her assemblies, signings, and other queenly duties kept her busy most of the day, and any free time she had she devoted to Anna. Unfortunately, her work tended to keep her busy well into the evening, and by the time she finished it was hardly an appropriate hour to spend time with her sister.

"You okay Elsa?" Anna asked suddenly, grabbing the platinum blonde's attention. "You're feeling a bit colder than usual." The redhead gestured down to Elsa's arm, which was joined around her own. The queen quickly smiled and tugged on their joint arms, pulling Anna closer and bumping their hips together playfully.

"I'm fine, thank you," She replied, enjoying the closeness of her younger sibling, "you're always worrying about me." Anna smiled back to her.

"It's my job to take care of my big sister!" She shouted.

"And this after I asked about whether or not you were hungry?" The princess took a moment, processing that statement, before blushing. She had been a bit harsh earlier; she really hadn't meant to be.

"I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly, looking up at Elsa with big wide aquamarine puppy dog eyes. The queen faltered at the sight and her heart melted under the intense stare.

"Now you stop that," She half scolded, not even a hint of seriousness in her tone, "that look is just unfair." Anna held it for a moment, staring up at Elsa, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Elsa jumped a bit and Anna snickered, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"S-Sorry–!" The redhead princess smiled, looking to her sister, "y-you're just too funny sometimes!" She added in an attempt to explain. Elsa stared back, her cheeks quickly reddening.

"Anna…that's not funny." She murmured lowly, looking around, seeing if they were being watched. It was true that she wanted very much to spend time with Anna, but the queen was still unaccustomed to wandering the halls of the castle like this, and certainly not while her sister shouted and laughed so loudly.

"S-Sorry, sorry," Anna apologized in earnest between laughs, which seemed to diminish the value of her statement, "I didn't mean it Elsa, really." The princess snickered a few more times before catching her sister's expression and quickly straightening up. "Hey, Elsa…?" The queen turned her head away and eyes down and Anna's stomach tightened. "I…I really didn't mean to laugh at you, honest, I was just teasing." She explained, trying to get a better look at her sister's face, leaning over to catch her gaze. "C'mon, I am sorry. Please?" She reached out, sliding her hand under Elsa's chin, and turning the queen back to face her. "Really, I mean it. I wasn't laughing at you." Anna reassured, adding a big wide smile as an added bonus.

Elsa took a moment, her eyes flicking everywhere but her sister's face, until they accidentally met the younger girl's eyes and she froze in place. Anna's face was inches from hers, so close she could feel her sister's warm breath against her skin, and it tickled. It also smelled sweetly of the chocolates they had for dessert, and the scent invaded the queen's nostrils. "Anna…" She breathed softly, blushing deeply as her movements nearly caused her lips to brush against the princess'.

"Yes?" Anna asked, sounding oddly hopeful, as if she was expecting something to follow the breathy sound of her name.

"It's getting late," Elsa murmured, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks felt, they were practically burning, "perhaps we should be getting ready for bed now?" She suggested, eyes falling on Anna's, waiting for a response. The redhead frowned, seeming almost disappointed, though neither of them knew why that was.

"Mhmm; you're right, it is late," Anna mused aloud, giving a nod, "bed might be a good idea." She looked down the halls, seeing that the servants were already making their rounds and putting out all the lit candles that had been lighting the rooms since sunset. Elsa began to fidget, her fingers twitching, while she stared down at Anna. The princess kept her eyes forward, watching as one of the housemaids at the far end of the hall blew out a candle and then walked past the corridor, her footsteps echoing through the empty hallway until they reached the stairs and softened until they were silent. Why was she waiting, Else thought, her fingertips starting to frost. She felt so anxious, but she didn't understand why.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked softly, trying to coax her sister to say or do something, anything.

"No…," Anna lied, squeezing around Elsa's arm, "do you…have a lot of work to do tomorrow? Am I keeping you up?" The queen blinked and then nodded slightly.

"I have a few trade agreements to read over and sign, and then I have to discuss the plans for food storage this winter…, we need to be sure we're not overstocked so food doesn't spoil before we can make use of it like last year." Anna looked down at her feet, shifting them a bit.

"Will we be able to do something again? I really liked having dinner and dessert together." Anna said softly, and Elsa frowned. She wondered silently to herself if Anna felt neglected, but was afraid to voice her concerns, not wanting to be right. The level of guilt she felt was immense; not only had she missed her opportunity to bond with her sister all these years, but it was only after her coronation and the eternal winter fiasco that she'd even opened up to her. Now, with her being the sovereign queen of Arendelle, and the sole ruler, she was understandably quite busy. Still, this didn't make her feel any less accountable and responsible for any feelings of loneliness her sister might be harbouring.

"Of course," Elsa reached out with the arm that wasn't hooked around Anna's, cupped her sister's freckled cheek, and stroked it with her thumb, "I will make time to spend with you. You're the most important person in the world to me, Anna, you're all I have." Anna felt her heart flutter and her chest swell. Elsa rarely spoke like this to her, but when she did it made her feel warm all over. She leaned gently into her sister's hand and smiled. She trusted Elsa's word.

"Alright." She replied softly. "We'll do something tomorrow then." Elsa nodded, leaning in and brushing the softest and most delicate kiss to Anna's cheek, a sweet sort of warm affection, which almost contrasted against the cool silken touch of her lips. Anna closed her eyes, stifling a breathy sound that threatened to escape her, and subtly bit her lower lip. She was beyond the point of loving these affectionate displays, and at the point of craving them. She wanted more from Elsa, more kisses, hugs, touches; she just wanted Elsa close. As cold as her sister felt, she made her feel so warm.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Elsa smiled. It was definitely a promise she intended to keep. She untangled their arms and lowered her hand, turning and smiling once more at Anna before walking down the hall to her room. Anna stood in silence for a moment, not realizing that it was her room Elsa had walked her to. She turned and stared at her door, cheeks still rosy.

"Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter Three: Anxieties and Nightmares

_Phew_. This took way longer than it should have to come out. Seriously, I'm so sorry. This chapter was originally longer than this, but I needed to break it up so that something could be posted. I try to get each chapter around 2,500 words so it's sizable enough to matter. Hope this is worth it.

A lot more angst and stuff in this chapter. Bare with me guys, lovey stuff to come, but I really find this sort of thing lacks in most Elsanna fics. They'd have troubles, guys, but don't think that'll stop the incestuous lesbian lovings!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Mending An Icy Break**  
- Chapter 3 -

* * *

Anna flopped unceremoniously into her bed, kicking her legs a bit to bunch up her duvet at the base of the mattress. She felt warm, all over, even under the light nightgown she wore. It was a more summery article of clothing, only reaching about halfway down her shins, with half sleeves and only two buttons at the collar. It was a pale green, soft and well worn. The Princess had thought this choice was befitting of her current warm spell, but it didn't seem to ease her sultry state.

"Why do I feel so hot," She whined into the emptiness of her bedroom chambers, "_too hot_…" She groaned, slinging an arm over her eyes dramatically, covering them. It was a crime to be this warm during the middle of winter.

Beneath her arm the Princess reminisced, thinking of the day's earlier events, and a smile tweaked at the corners of her lips. She had a lovely day, albeit after a rough start. She had missed Elsa terribly this morning, but she was aware her sister had duties and obligations which superseded Anna time.

_The sorts of things the Princess of Arendelle had no business in_.

There was a long string of silence, during which Anna's smile fell, and a frown found her lips instead. Elsa was so busy because she had to assume the burden of ruling the kingdom without any assistance whatsoever – not accounting for advisors and other dignitaries, whom assisted by easing the load _slightly_, though not enough if you asked a certain redhead.

"I could help, _maybe_," Anna murmured softly, her voice barely a whisper. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

A familiar, and thought to be long forgotten, pang struck the Princess' heart. Most would assume carefree and hot-blooded Anna would be far from the type of person to harbour doubts and anxieties, with those types of negativities falling only on her elder sister, but that wasn't true. Being the Princess of Arendelle, as she was, she always knew she was only second in line for the throne.

Not that she entertained any resentment towards Elsa, nor her beloved parents, but deep down she knew that her position was only a spare, _a safeguard_, an extra, just in case. She was the one that was shooed from meetings, sheltered from hardships, and coddled.

For a long time she thought it was because she was the youngest, but nothing changed as she grew.

She still attended lessons: history, politics, literature, scripture, dancing, etc. _All boring_. Anna much more preferred being outside, exploring, imagining, having fun. No one seemed to press her further when she was tardy for her sessions, or unfocused, and even inattentive at times.

_She wasn't worth the effort_.

Though maybe, just maybe, it was because she was younger than Elsa. _It must have been_. They went easier on her, babied and cosseted her, because she was four years her sister's junior. Or maybe it was because her parents were just tired; bags always under their eyes, in and out of Elsa's bedroom at all hours of the day and night, her mother crying softly in the evenings when she thought little Anna wasn't within earshot.

The Princess reached for a pillow, wrapping her arms around it and drawing it into her chest. She pushed her face into the downy plush and sniffled.

She may not be the Queen of Arendelle, but she was still a royal child of the kingdom.

"I could help," Her voice muffled in goose feathers and lacy fabric, "lighten the load, make her work go faster, easier…" Anna's grip on the pillow tightened as she drew her knees up and curled. "Then Elsa will smile more, be happier, and go outside." She wanted to help Elsa, so badly, but was she up to the task?

It would take quite a bit of work, time, effort, _devotion_. Elsa still shied from her touch, occasionally, or was startled by her unannounced presence. The Princess would even catch her sister's arms crossing, hugging herself protectively, the way she had seen _on that night_. She foolishly thought that after the thaw, after the melted hearts and tearful reunions, that Elsa would _magically_ be the sister she remembered so fondly.

But she wasn't.

Elsa was still anxious, fearful and reserved. Still, Anna was resilient and resolute. She was going to bond with her sister, one way or another, dutifully firm and unwavering in her decision. The vice grip on the pillow slacked a bit, and Anna raised her head to look out the window on the far side of her room.

"I will make this work." She assured. This time she was psyching herself up.

* * *

_In the elder daughter's bedroom…_

Elsa had fallen into a deep sleep somewhere between drawing her covers up and setting her book aside. Her room was silent, calm, and serene. The moonlight filtered through her deep navy curtains with the clouds having parted and the snow having stopped their assault on the kingdom of Arendelle a few hours ago.

The Queen was still in her bed with her plait undone and her platinum hair spilling out over her pillow. Her breathing was even, her rosy lips slightly parted, and her breath silent. She was resting soundly until a few murmurs suddenly escaped her, followed by a few small twitches of her fingers and her brow knitting concernedly.

Another, slightly louder, indistinct sound absconded from the Queen's parted lips, which seemed muttered under her breath; the bridge of her nose wrinkled and her eyes moved beneath her closed eyelids, while her fingers gripped into the sheets.

"_Nnnnngh_," She whined, her voice trapped by her unmoving tongue, and muffled by her lack of speech. She began to twist and writhe, tossing and turning, causing the blanket to become a tangled mess enveloping her kicking legs. Her breathing grew steadily more ragged and gruff; she was practically choking on unspoken words.

Frost crackled to life, spreading from her hands outwards, moving over the sheets and blankets of her highness' bed. The verglas washed over the sides, spilling down onto the floor, and coating the floorboards in a layer of fine white. As her movements became more erratic, the Queen trashed about, entwining herself in the sheets and blanket, creating a jumbled mess.

Her emotions were creating a potent flurry in her room; the ice was reaching the walls, climbing them steadily and protruding outwards with vicious spears of icicles. The castle walls and floors groaned audibly, forcibly being flash-frozen in the dead of night.

"_A-Ah_…Anna…!" Words finally found the Queen. "N…N-No!" She cried, unshed tears welling in the corners of her tightly shut eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. This wasn't the first time that Elsa had experienced the dread of nightmares, they were a fairly common occurrence with the Queen, but this particular nightmare was a rather nasty one.

Her knuckles blanched with the tightness of her fingers digging into her sheets, and the ice spread up to the ceiling, manifesting itself with a brutal coating of sharp tapering spikes. A few more tosses and turns, followed by the sensation of plummeting, stirred the Queen awake rather fiercely. She shot upright, her chest heaving with her laboured breath, while her eyes stared widely at the sight before her.

"_A…A-Ah_–Again…," She managed between greedy gulps of air. Taking a moment to regain her composure she simply breathed. No thoughts crossed the Queen's mind as she tried to relax herself. She was focused on her breathing, just the sound of it, which helped calm her somewhat. _Focus always had_. Upon closing her eyes, images of the terrifying endeavour crossed her mind in a flash, causing her eyes to snap back open quickly lest she relive the terror.

Her arms and legs still trembled with the memory of it all, which made it awkward to untangle herself from her blanket cocoon. Once she was free she sat there quietly, still listening to the sound of her own breathing. Drawing her arms up, she crossed them, laying the open palms of her hands on either arm in some vain attempt to comfort. It was more muscle memory now, than anything, as it brought very little solace.

She tried to swallow, but her throat was very dry. It took a few more attempts to get the lump out, and another three or four shallow breaths to ease out of that endeavor. The Queen sat for a while again in silence, the ice having now quieted and stilled for the time being, while she rubbed herself soothingly. _Force of habit, really_. It was very rare that anyone would come to her aid during a nightmare, usually because her door was frozen shut and her room unable to be entered.

_Things were different now, though…, right?_

She could seek out someone, for comfort, and her first thought was her sister.

Anna.

She would make this better. But Elsa's gut instinct wasn't to run to her. It was to remain where she was. To keep a safe distance, to remain on _this_ side of the door, and to abide by her mantra: _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show_. It seemed silly now, to fall back on old conventions like this, but these sorts of things don't always comply with logic.

Instead she laid herself back down, pulled the covers back up to her chin, and turned onto her side. It took a few tries before the Queen's eyes would remain closed, and several minutes before she fell back into a more peaceful slumber.

* * *

By the time Anna awoke the next morning it was already half past ten. The castle was alive with the sound of voices, footsteps and movements which echoed through the halls and reverberated off the high ceilings. The Princess, however, was not yet ready for the day, so she pulled the covers up over her head instead.

It wasn't until five to eleven that Anna was forcibly roused from bed by one of her handmaidens.

"Princess Anna," The soft feminine voice of Olina called following the raps of her knuckles against the wooden doorframe, "it's nearly eleven o'clock; do you wish to have lunch with Queen Elsa? She has requested your presence in the banquette hall."

"_Mmmrrrph_," Anna murmured unintelligibly from under her heavy quilts and duvet.

"Pardon?" Olina called back tentatively, unsure of what to make of that response.

"_Mmm_kay," The redhead poked out from under the covers, her eyes bleary and her speech slurred from semi-consciousness, "you say Elsa wants to see me?"

"Yes ma'am," Came a gentle reply, "in the banquette hall, in fifteen minutes, your highness."

"Fifteen…minutes…" Anna parroted, the words not making sense. Fifteen, that's a number, and minutes are a unit of time. Fifteen minutes_. Fifteen minutes_. Her eyes went wide. FIFTEEN MINUTES! "O-Oh! Uhm – yeah! Tell her, _erm_, let Queen Elsa know I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" The Princess gracelessly tumbled out of her bed in a heap of blankets and two pillows. "Ah, p-please!" She added quickly, scrambling to her feet and sprinting to her changing room.

The message was relayed, though it wouldn't be until twenty five minutes later that a disheveled Anna would come bursting into the banquette hall before her presence could be announced by Kai.

"Sorry," She bowed to Kai, who she'd struck with the door having swung it open so quickly, "_sorry_." She then turned and bowed again to Elsa. "Your majesty." She curtseyed quickly out of the bow, catching herself, and hurriedly moved to her seat across the table from her elder sister. Her chair was drawn by a hand, and she smiled appreciatively to him before taking her seat with an unladylike drop.

Elsa rolled her eyes and raised her hand to her lips, stifling a small laugh, always amused by Anna's antics.

"You know you're late," The Queen commented while taking her cup of tea in hand, raising it to her lips, and lightly blowing away the steam.

"Only by, like, five minutes." Anna replied quickly. "Max."

"Try ten," Elsa quipped, smirking, "your presence was requested for eleven fifteen sharp."

"I'm…" Anna searched for an excuse, but fell short, unable to cultivate one, "sorry." Elsa raised her free hand, a gesture of dismissal, and smiled.

"It's alright, just…try to be on time more. Or wake up earlier, whichever works easiest for you." The redhead blushed embarrassedly.

"Fine," Anna replied, quickly changing the subject, "so what are we doing today?" Her turquoise eyes lit up hopefully, burrowing holes into her sister with the intensity of her stare. Elsa fidgeted a bit.

"Well, we're having lunch now," She offered, sipping her tea.

"And?" The Princess asked. Elsa paused. She hadn't considered the need for more than this.

"And…, I have convocation later this afternoon which I must attend; it's a very important matter." Anna's lips pursed.

"About what?" She asked. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Nothing terribly interesting," She tossed a smile to Anna, "certainly not something you'd want to sit through." Anna shoulders slumped and her posture fell.

"So we're not doing anything else today?" She gathered. The Queen flicked her eyes to her sister and felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't say that," The elder replied quickly, "we could have a later dinner together, if you would like."

"Can we also do something that doesn't revolve around eating? I'm rather fond of walking, it's pretty great." Elsa gave her sister an unamused look.

"I would love to do more Anna, I'm just very busy and–"

"You're always very busy," Anna interrupted, "I'm not trying to steal you away from your duties, I just want to spend some time with you."

"Anna." Elsa admonished her tone stern. The redhead faltered and fell back into her seat, pouting and glaring down at the place setting in front of her. A period of brief silence fell over the room, neither sister wanting to speak. Anna felt terrible for interrupting and putting Elsa on the spot, and Elsa had no idea what to say to her younger sister. "I…," The Queen finally broke the silence, "can make time to do something this evening, after dinner, and before bed."

Anna's eyes lit up and she scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Really?" She asked, hands clasping together and a broad smile painting across her face. Elsa couldn't help but smile at that goofy expression.

"Yes, really," She affirmed, "after dinner you and I can spend some quality time together–"

"Oh Elsa, thank you!" Anna chirped, her smile widening.

"–_ahem_," Elsa cleared her throat, smiling a bit despite herself; her sister's happiness was oddly infectious, "but that is on one condition." Anna's eyes glued to her sister's face.

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

"You must leave me be during the assembly, please," The Queen's shoulders stiffened a bit, "it's a _very important_ matter and it may take a while. It'll go faster if there are no interruptions." The redhead gave a nod.

"I understand."

"Good," Elsa smiled, "now we can eat." She turned her head and signaled for the food to be brought out.


	4. Chapter Four: Sieges and Sorcery

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been so busy lately I haven't had much time to write aside from those prompts last week. ; - ; But of course I needed to come back to my baby! This chapter marks the point at where the plot actually starts to rear its head. Hurray. Lets see where this goes, hm? Yeah, you guys know you love it.

If there are any mistakes I'll fix them in the morning. Right now I'm too tired. ;c

* * *

**Mending An Icy Break**  
- Chapters 4 -

* * *

Anna stared up at the grand painting of Joan and wrung her hands out, lying strewn over one of the couches in the gallery. She alternated between staring at details in the brushstrokes of Joan's unwavering expression of determination and her own hands, which she fiddled with boredly.

The day had started off well enough, what with her breakfast–_erm_, lunch with the Queen. Anna wasn't an early riser, by any means, and she hadn't been for a long time. She was quite happy that Elsa made the time to still eat with her, regardless of her tardiness.

_Still_.

Something about having to wait to see her sister again made the Princess anxious. She had already tucked strands of hair behind her ear several times in the last hour, even though she was completely alone in the room. She'd checked herself in various mirrors on her way to the gallery as well, and straightened her dress numerous times.

It was just Elsa, she reasoned, and yet she still felt it necessary to make sure she looked her absolute best. Perhaps it was because of how imposingly beautiful the blonde was, and the way her sister so easily stole center stage when she entered a room. _That must be it_. She felt inadequate in comparison.

_No_.

_That's not right either_.

The redhead's brow knit together and her eyes moved up to the ceiling, tracing the various beams the supported it. Elsa didn't make her feel inadequate; she knew she held her own merits as well. But Elsa was stunning, there was no doubt about that. Anna blushed and turned over onto her side, staring across the room at the other paintings.

"This is strange," She muttered to herself, her brow still furrowed, glaring at nothing in particular, "why do I feel so…odd?" The redhead's face was flushed, her stomach tight, and her chest warm. Her heart was pounding against the confines of her ribs, and her mind was all over the place–even though ultimately, no matter what she was thinking about, all roads lead back to Elsa.

The rattling of the doorknob made the Princess' eyes flick to the door. They opened slowly and Olaf waddled in, giggling to himself. Anna smiled a bit and sat up, ready to accept the hug she knew was to come.

"Oh, Anna, it's you!" Olaf grinned widely and waddled hurriedly over to the Princess, his twiggy arms already spread. "I found you!" Anna laughed and leaned down, accepting Olaf's tight hug when the snowman embraced her.

"You were looking for me?" She asked. Olaf gave a nod.

"Mhmm," He smiled widely.

"Why's that?" Anna searched.

"Oh! Because Elsa said to keep you company when I saw her in the hall," The redhead's heart skipped a bit. _That was strange_. "Yeah, she said you were lonely and could use a hug!" Olaf emphasised by hugging Anna again, just as tightly as before.

"I'm not lonely–not really, I mean," Anna's eyes fell on Olaf's, and he stared back at her expectantly, waiting excitedly for her to finish her thought. Immediately the redhead softened and smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; I want to spend time with you!" He assured with his trademark smile. Anna's own smile broadened and she laughed.

"Well I want to spend time with you too." _And also Elsa_, her mind insisted, though she quickly dismissed the thought. "What would you like to do? I have a few hours before dinner."

"Could we go out to the garden? I've been learning to plant flowers, and I've been growing some!" The redhead gave a small nod and stood, brushing her dress off.

"Of course we can," Anna placed her hands on her hips, leaned forwards and gave Olaf a wide grin, "now are you going to stand there, or are you going to lead the way?" Olaf bounced, his segmented body coming apart briefly mid jump, before rejoining with a snowy _plop_.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to lead the way!" He shouted back happily. "I know the way!" He reached out and grabbed Anna's hand with his own, tugging insistently. "C'mon, c'mon!" Anna allowed herself to be guided out of the room, down the hall and out into the garden.

Anna and Olaf made their way out the western wing of the castle, exiting through massive oaken doors onto the cobblestone pathway that lead into the garden. As the duo made their way towards their destination they passed numerous windows, several of which happened to be the windows to convocation hall.

A flash of white and red, which contrasted against the steady greenery, caught the Queen's eyes as Olaf and Anna ran past the window towards the garden. She turned her head ever so slightly and allowed herself the smallest smile. She would have much rather been outside with Anna, being the one to lead her to the gardens, but being the sovereign leader of Arendelle had its obligations.

"We should try to replace the lost cattle and spice trades immediately," Adriel, the councilman responsible for Eastern trades, spoke loudly, "if we don't then Arendelle will not have enough dairy supplies built up to last through the coming winter." Elsa's eyes flicked to the portly man as she listened, though her mind was half elsewhere.

"We _should_ try to make contact with Szolnek," Jørgen redirected, trying to shift the conversation back towards the topic at hand, "there is no reason to assume that his highness King Ferdinand would stop trade this abruptly with Arendelle."

"Yes but our last three letters have gone unanswered," The man next to Jørgen, Tobias the Queen believed, who was the man's trainee, stated flatly "in fact, there has been no contact made by any kingdom with Szolnek in the last four months." Jørgen turned a glare towards his protégé.

"Are you suggesting we cut ties with one of our most prosperous trade partners?" He asked. Tobias quickly shook his head and submissively downcast his eyes. He was considerably younger than the rest of the council, at least ten years their junior, and his inexperience and boisterous outbursts would be the end of his career. Or so the Queen mused, her mind easily wandering.

"I think our time is better served replacing the losses as opposed to spending it wondering why Szolnek has gone silent." Adriel spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between Jørgen and Tobias. The seven other councilmen all bobbed their heads in unison and muttered their agreement.

"Are there any kingdoms near Szolnek that are seeking the same products for trade?" Elsa asked suddenly, her eyes falling on Adriel, who nearly crumbled under the intensity of the Queen's gaze.

"There are two, your majesty," He replied quickly, "but they're asking nearly twice as much in exchange rate. I have been trying to inquire about other possible trade partners in the surrounding area, but my resources are running a bit…low." His voice trailed off and he stiffened. Elsa quirked a brow at the man; she was used to her council asking for increased funding, but usually not in such a forward manner. A sinking feeling began to weight in her stomach–this must be an urgent issue if Adriel was willing to risk bringing the subject up in such a manner.

"We shall increase the funding towards your search," Elsa raised her hand and waved it ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing, "but I prefer to have these requests presented in private, Adriel." The man paled and quickly nodded in understanding.

"Apologies, my Queen." She gave a small nod and turned back to the men surrounding the long wooden table.

"Now, you said three of our letters have not been responded to?" She asked, her eyes falling on Tobias. The young man, just about Anna's age, began wringing out his hands nervously; a quirk that reminded the Queen of her younger sister.

"Y-Yes, your majesty."

"In a span of four months?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"And no other kingdom has heard word from Szolnek in that time?" Tobias shook his head. "Has no one sent a messenger directly to the kingdom?" The council murmured amongst themselves before Jørgen finally responded.

"Szolnek is a very isolated kingdom, your highness; it's extremely difficult for a single person to make the journey, especially one that is not knowledgeable about the climate and geography of the area." Jørgen crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "There have been rumors spreading that a siege is taking place, and that is what has cut the kingdom of Szolnek off from the outside world." Elsa turned to him.

"A siege? For what possible reason?" Jørgen shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Perhaps it was because of King Ferdinand's son," One of the councilmen, at the far left of the table, suggested quietly.

"That was only idle gossip," The man directly across the table from him admonished, "the Queen does not wish to hear such things."

"Perhaps I do," The blonde raised her head, "what of King Ferdinand's son?" The man at the far left looked down at the table before him, somewhat fearful of meeting the Queen's eyes.

"It was mostly hearsay, your majesty, but many were saying that young Prince Janos had been the victim of the bite of a…," The man coughed, clearing his throat, "a lycan."

"Oh yes," Jørgen laughed deeply, obvious sarcasm lacing his voice, "the whole of the family was said to have the curse. But that is hardly new," The surly looking man scoffed, "that rumor goes back generations. As far back as King Peter the first. Next you'll be suggesting that fairies and witches have cursed them too." The Queen frowned a bit and sat back in her seat; the topic of curses were, admittedly, a touchy subject for her.

"You know how it goes," Adriel added, "people are always quick to torches and ropes whenever they think a monarch is afflicted with such _maledictions_."

_Like being a monster_.

There it was, that nagging little worry in the back of the Queen's skull. Flashes of how her own citizens had reacted during the evening of her coronation ran through her mind; the fear in their eyes, the cowering, and the terror. The screams were the worst, especially of the frightened children.

"Your highness?" Jørgen turned to Elsa, his eyes betraying his burly exterior, a look over concern washing over his features. Elsa shot up and straightened, her eyes wide. "Are you alright? You are–_erm_, snowing…" Elsa's cheeks flushed a bit and she quickly stopped the flurries that had been falling above her head.

"My apologies," She said quickly, pushing her chair back and standing abruptly, "for the time being, we'll increase funding towards the pursuit of a replacement trade partner," She turned slightly and continued, "another letter is to be sent to Szolnek, and should it go unanswered we will ready our ships for a new trade route. The meeting is adjourned and you are all dismissed."

The Queen practically ran from the convocation hall, walking much faster than her usual stride would take her, out the nearest exit and in the direction she had seen Anna and Olaf go. Her mind was racing; _curses, why did it have to come back to curses_? Of there could be others afflicted with such things, she was by no means the only one, but it was doubtful that such a thing could be the cause of Szolnek's sudden silence.

_Although there was still a possibility_. The little voice in the back of her mind argued. The platinum blonde bit her lower lip and brought her hands together in front of her, lacing them as she'd done so many times before. Her own insecurities began to bubble to the surface the more her mind kept on the topic; even her own councilmen had been fearful of making eye contact with her.

_It's not because you're Queen, it's because they're afraid of what you can do_. The clouds above the castle culminated and grew dark. The wind picked up slowly and small flakes of snow began to sprinkle down steadily. Hurriedly, Elsa made her way towards where she hoped Anna was. She really needed to see her sister.

On the other end of the massive courtyard Anna and Olaf had taken a pause from admiring the flowers to look skywards. "It's snowing!" Olaf cheered, jumping up and down before stilling. "_Oh no_! My flowers will get cold!" The snowman quickly scrambled over to some of the potted plants and began gathering them up in his weak twig arms, unable to lift more than two at a time.

"Something must be wrong," Anna turned around, looking all around and then back towards the castle, catching sight of Elsa approaching them. "Elsa!" The redheaded Princess rushed over to her sister and stopped in front of her, her eyes scanning her older sister's face for any indication as to what was wrong. "Are you okay? It's snowing, and August." Elsa smiled weakly.

"Sorry, yes, I know," She breathed in deeply and then exhaled solemnly, the snow stopped but the thick grey clouds remained overhead. Anna looked up, then back to her sister, and smiled a bit.

"Are you… done your meeting now?" Elsa gave a small nod and hugged her arms around herself. Anna's eyes fell on her sister's crossed arms and she frowned. "Hey, none of that," She reached out and gently took hold of Elsa's forearms, prying them apart and slipping her body between them and up against the Queen. She snaked her own arms under Elsa's, wrapping around pressing her hands to her sister's back, and pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm here, so if you need someone to hug let it be me."

It took Elsa a moment to relax and return the embrace. Her own hands slipped around Anna and shakily pressed to her sibling's back. Anna smiled and tucked her head under Elsa's chin, nuzzling her sister's neck through her high collar.

"See? This is much better than hugging yourself, right?" Elsa gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Very much so, yes," She squeezed her grip around Anna gently and sighed contently, resting her cheek against her sister's hair. The clouds slowly parted, the sun leaked through, and the sky returned to normal.

"Oh, it's okay now," Olaf smiled, setting his potted plants back down in the exact place they had been before, and in the same order, "it's sunny again, my little friends." Elsa's eyes fell on the flowers and she smiled a bit. Anna always seemed to know exactly how to calm her.

"Thank you." The Queen said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course," Anna replied happily, her broad smile obvious in her voice, "you know I'll always be here for you. No more being alone, and no more hugging yourself. If you need to you have my permission to always hug me." Elsa chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that–" Elsa froze mid-sentence, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, and her body went rigid. She felt Anna's lips ghost along the exposed portion of her throat, just below her jaw and slightly above the edge of her collar; the kiss was so delicate, _so very gentle_. Still, the Queen was very sensitive to touch and she easily felt it.

"Promise?" Anna drew back to look her sister in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry?" Elsa turned her eyes down.

"Promise you'll hold me to it, that you'll come to me. No more shutting me out." The Queen breathed softly and gave a small nod.

"I promise."

"Good," Anna smiled, her hands coming up to cup Elsa's cheeks, which made the blonde flinch slightly before relaxing again, "easy," The redhead soothed, "but your cheeks are really red…" The Princess commented, causing Elsa to snap her head out of Anna's grasp and turn.

"I-I'll see you at dinner, Anna, I need to go now." And without another word the Queen left. The redhead just stood there, confused.

"Do I get a hug now too?" Olaf asked, having toddled up to Anna's side.

"Huh?" The Princess looked down and then laughed. "Oh, yes, of course." She kneeled down and embraced the snowman in his thirtieth hug today.


End file.
